An initial problem when new technologies develop is the lack of standardization. Different developers in technology arbitrarily set up the structure their technologies follow with little input from outside developers. As time passes, the industry generally comes to a consensus as to standards that the related technologies should follow. When standardization begins, disruptions tend to occur with the existing technology. These range from mild inconvenience to catastrophic failures depending on the technology in question.
Alternatively, when new technologies develop, inventors consciously make the invention different from an accepted standard. The reasons range from a previously unaddressed deficiency in the existing technology to the need to establish a propriety right in the technology format.
Regardless of the reason, different technological standards can lead to interoperability problems. For purposes of this discussion, the technology in this particular embodiment of the disclosed subject matter will relate to communication systems involved in the aviation industry.
Since the beginning of the aviation industry, there have been communication networks between the aircraft and airports. These networks utilize AFTN (Aeronautical Fixed Telecommunications Network) to relay communications between airports. AFTN is made up of various organizations, including ANS (Air Navigation Service) providers, aviation service providers, airports, and government entities. Communication occurs over various means, including VHF transmitters and satellites. Messages relayed over these systems range in importance from urgent distress calls to administrative messages. These networks communicate using the airline teletype system in IATA (International Air Transport Association) TypeB format (hereinafter referred to as TypeB).
TypeB formatted messages are based on technology that is several decades old and prevalent in the industry. Due to the reliable nature and established legacy of TypeB, newer participants in the airline industry maintain compatibility with TypeB. TypeB communications connect not just critical parties like air traffic control and aircraft, but also gate crews, baggage handlers, hotels, auto rental agencies, suppliers, U.S. Customs APIS (Advanced Passenger Information System), flight crews, and automated passenger manifest databases.
TypeB represents just one example of the preexisting communication systems that currently exist in aviation communications. Other systems used in the aviation industry include facsimile, Telex, Internet-based email, and others known to those skilled in the art. Each of these communication systems has their own unique formats.
As mentioned earlier, communication systems in the aviation industry connect more than just various airports. Communications exist between travel agents and airlines for booking passengers on various flights. In the United States, this is done through the Airlines Reporting Corporation, through IATA and through ICAO (International Civil Aviation Organization) throughout a majority of the world. Newer systems include APIS, which can relay information on all passengers on a flight. Similar systems can transmit information such as special needs of various passengers (based on disability, age, medical status, etc).
Additionally, communications channels exist between the airports and the aircraft coordinated by those airports. Information transmitted by them includes flight plans that detail the intended flight path of the aircraft, take off weight, fuel, and other necessary information. Flight data recorder systems also contain functionality that provides real time telemetry over communication systems to various parties while the plane operates.
With all of these different communication systems, compatibility issues arise. An example illustrates potential issues. For the purpose of this example, none of the following systems are compatible. A travel agent makes all the reservations for passengers on a plane. The airline receives the information via system A. System B receives all the information on cargo the plane will carry. Once at the airport, the airline inputs all of the passenger information to the airport via system C. System D receives from the airline the projected flight plan. The air traffic controllers relay the information about the plane's contents to the regulatory authority via System E and coordinate the flight plan via System F. If the plane needs to receive any information while in route, the plane receives the information over System G. This example shows seven systems with seven different communication protocols are needed for a single flight. With seven different systems that cannot talk directly to each other, people relay messages from one system to another. This introduces a possibility of user error in the message transmission.
The preceding text illustrates how many different communications systems interact in the aviation industry. As mentioned before, the aviation industry still uses the TypeB radio teletype alongside systems that relay messages via satellite. This duality exists because many places are unable or unwilling to upgrade their existing communication equipment.
Part of this resistance to upgrading comes from the expense of the process. Many of these systems are spread all over the world. Instead of one location replacing one piece of equipment, system overhauls would involve thousands of replacements all over the world. The volume makes such replacement cost prohibitive. The operators would rather bear the periodic expense of replacing a failed system to a massive overhaul of the basic technology.
Another reason for the lack of upgrading comes from the aforementioned disruption when such a changeover occurs. Given the complexity of the existing aviation communication network, a slight disruption could have catastrophic consequences. Planes could enter each other's safe areas causing collisions due to miscommunication.
A need exists for simplifying the interconnectivity between these communication systems. Instead of the aviation industry clients having to use multiple communication systems, there is a need for a single point of communication that interfaces with all existing communication structures while providing minimal disruptions to preexisting communication structures. Clients need a single point of communication that allows them to send and receive information with third parties that communicate in different formats.